harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Nagini
Geschlecht Steht irgendwo dass sie Schlange weiblich ist? --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:39, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, wenn über Nagini geredet wird, wird "sie" gesagt. Z.B. HP IV/1: "Ich glaube, sie erkundet das Haus." Und das "sie" bezieht sich dabei eindeutig (durch die vorherige Frage) auf Nagini und nicht auf das Wort Schlange.--Amata (Diskussion) 19:16, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Amata hat recht. Freilich hilft das Deutsche hier vielleicht nicht so ganz eindeutig, weil da das grammatische Geschlecht von 'Schlange' weiblich ist und allein deshalb im Text "sie" stehen muss, auch wenn das natürliche Geschlecht männlich sein sollte. (Beispiel: In irgendeinem Text kann eine Person, "die" Person, auch ein Mann sein, trotzdem steht dann etwa, die Person kommt um die Ecke, "sie" schaut sich um.) Das ist in deutschen Texten, insbesondere in Übersetzungen, durchaus ein Problem, und nicht jeder Übersetzer schafft es, die Idee aus dem Originaltext richtig rüberzubringen. Aber - zurück zu Nagini - ich ziehe hier das englische HP-Original heran. 'Schlange' als Tier wäre im Englischen normalerweise "it" (es), 'Schlange' als männlich aufgefasste Person wäre "he" (er), 'Schlange' als weiblich aufgefasste Person wäre "she" (sie). Demnach kann man aus dem englischen Text leicht entnehmen, wie JKR es gemeint hat. Und da steht etwa in VII/36: "... Voldemort ... wearing the great snake Nagini around his shoulders, who was now free of her enchanted cage." ("... Voldemort ... die große Schlange Nagini, nun von ihrem verzauberten Käfig befreit, um seine Schultern.") "Her cage", nicht "its cage" oder "his cage". Nagini ist im Original "she", also: weiblich. --Wwwilli1 (Diskussion) 12:59, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Schlangenmilch? Milch und Schlange ? ihr seid bescheuert :Vielleicht, aber das mit der Milch stimmt! :) :"Wo ist Nagini?", sagte die kalte Stimme. ... "Du wirst sie melken, bevor wir uns zurückziehen, Wurmschwanz", sagte die zweite Stimme. "Ich brauche heute Abend Nahrung. Die Reise hat mich sehr erschöpft." (HP4; S. 11) gruss--Klapper I♥CH 12:32, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Aber, dass sich dieses "melken" auf *Milch* bezieht glaube ich nun auch wieder nicht.;-)) Ayla : Auch wieder recht. Er kann sich aber doch auch nicht von Schlangengift ernähren...--Klapper I♥CH 14:17, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Einhornblut hatte er doch auch schon, oder ;-)). Ayla Nagini hat bestimmt kein Einhornblut, das ihr abgemolken werden kann *wegduck*. Im Ernst: Wenn Drachen bei JKR Milch geben können (nicht den Übersetzungsflop in Bd 1, sondern die Milch zum Drachenmilch-Käse herstellen), sind Schlangen sicher auch dazu in der Lage. Außerdem erinnere ich mich dunkel, dass Voldemort in Bd 4 Kap. 34 oder so seinen Todessern erzählt, dass Wurmschwanz ihn mit Naginis Milch wieder kräftig gepäppelt habe. 18:48, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST)Aragog Dein erster Satz ist klasse *grins*!!Ayla um wiedermal korrekt zu sein ;-)), Voldemort sagt *HP4/S. 686 (Kap.Fleisch, Blut und Knochen)* ein Elixier, gebraut aus Einhornblut und Schlangen'gift', das Nagini mir gab.... Ayla 24.06.07 ::Das mit "melken" und "Schlangengift" ist wohl in Ordnung, so nennen (reale) Schlangenforscher wohl das Entnehmen des Gifts (zum Herstellen von Gegengift) aus den Giftdrüsen "Melken", siehe auch http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schlangengift --Wwwilli1 (Diskussion) 13:17, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) nagini ist eine nagini nagini ist niht nur der name sondern auch eine schlangenart googelt es^^ : dann wäre es nett, wenn du uns den link dazu setzen könntest, dass wir es überprüfen können ^^--Hauselfe Ayla 18:07, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Also ich kenne Nagas/Naginis nur aus der hinduistischen/indischen Mytholoie. Sie werden oft mit Shiva, Parvati, Kama und Rati dargestellt und meistens als Naga-Nagini-Paar abgebildet. Das sind Schlangengötter die oft in halbmenschlicher Gestalt dargestellt werden, wobei Naga männliche Oberkörper besitzen und Nagini weibliche. Eine Abbildung davon findet sich in der dritten Höhle von Badami, einem hinduistischen Höhlentempel auf einer Säule der Veranda. Vasuki , in der indischen Mythologie der König der Nagas (Schlangen), wird oft um Shivas Hals hängend dargestellt. LG --LilianMalfoy 01:08, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Nun, wir haben öfters mal nen Absatz in einem Artikel, der erklärt, woher JKR ihre Namen hat. Bei der tatsächlich identischen Schreibweise, der indischen Schlangenkönigin Nagini und Voldis Nagini, ist das ja schon fast keine Spekulation mehr. Sollten wir das in den Artikel aufnehmen? Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 06:50, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Nur was Lilian da augegraben hat bzw. weiß (bin beeindruckt!) ;-), hat ja nix mit der Aussage des Users zutun, der sagt, Nangini wäre auch eine Schlangenart. Ansonsten stimme ich Stephen zu, dass in den Artikel Nagini mit hinein zu nehmen. Wir haben doch da eine Kat mit mythologischen NAmen oder so ähnlich *fragendguck*.--Hauselfe Ayla 10:49, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC)LG :Ich denke fast, der User hat die Infos die man im Netz bekommt, falsch interpretiert. Es gibt mehrere, wo steht, dass Nagini eine Cobraart ist – damit sind aber eben diese Cobragottheiten aus Indien gemeint. Interessantes Detail: Nāgina heißt allgemein Schlange auf Hindi, und eine Schlange namens Nagaina kommt in einer Kurzgeschichte aus dem Dschungelbuch vor. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 13:06, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ja, das was Lilian geschrieben hat, muss auf jeden Fall in den Artikel rein! Eine Kategorie für Namen aus der Mythologie haben wir nicht, aber eine Seite, wo alle entsprechenden Namen mit kurzer Erklärung aufgelistet werden: Namen aus der Mythologie. Da müsste Nagini dann auch entsprechend aufgenommen werden. --Amata 16:12, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Okidoki^^, Problem: Die Naginis werden im Naga-Artikel von wikipedia nicht erwähnt, sondern nur im Höhle III von Badami Artikel, weil sie dort in der Abbildung auf der Säule als Paar (männl. Naga, weibl. Nagini) dargestellt werden. Der Naga-Artikel bezeichnet alles als Naga. Ich würds trotzdem auf den Naga-Artikel verlinken, weils zum Naga-Nagini-Paar keinen gibt. LG --LilianMalfoy 17:43, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe in die Namen aus der Mythologie und Namen aus der Literatur schon entsprechende Ergänzungen eingefügt, hier will ich als Fußnote einen entsprechenden Abschnitt ergänzen, komme aber erst heute nachmittag dazu. Wäre hier dann nicht die Abbildung von Naga+Nagini sinnvoll? --Aragog 10:21, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Irgendwie scheint die Disku hier aufgehört zu haben, ohne das jemals der Abschnitt eingefügt wurde. @Lilian: Da du dich anscheind am besten damit auskennst, wär es vielleicht gut, wenn du den schreibst?--Amata 13:48, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Übersetzungskritik? Da wir schon an der lieben Nagini herumdiskutieren: In der deutschen Fassung wird Naginis Schwanz als "diamantenbesetzt" übersetzt, das englische diamond-patterned bezeichnet aber das Schuppenmuster der Schlange was in diesem Fall rautenförmig ist, ähnlich dem Muster einer Netzpython. Liebe Grüße --LilianMalfoy 18:09, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Es ist später korrigiert worden in "rautengemustert" (rautengemusterten Schwanz). Das ist nur in den Erstausgaben und Hörbuchversion (noch) falsch. Das muss in den Artikel Nachträgliche Änderungen. LG --Hauselfe Ayla 19:33, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) NAGINI HALT!!! Nagini´s erster Auftritt ist in Teil 1 Harry Pooter und der Stein der Weisen, wenn man Augen hat, sieht man das Harry Nagini freilässt, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt... DAS IST NAGINI!!! Sie wird zwar nicht namentlich erwähnt aber es ist ihr erster Auftritt Lino2012 (Diskussion) 19:26, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Nein! Abgesehen davon, dass hier die Bücher ausschlagebend sind und du dich wohl mit "wenn man Augen hat, sieht man..." auf den Film beziehst, ist sowohl im Buch als auch im Film die Schlange, die Harry freilässt, eine ganz gewöhnliche Schlange, die in einem Zoo lebt. Nagini ist dagegen Voldemorts eigene Schlange.--Amata (Diskussion) 20:04, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Völlig unmöglich. Die Schlange im Zoo ist eine normale Boa Constrictor, sogar von nicht nicht besonderer Größe, während Nagini eine riesige Schlange ist, die sogar Menschen verschlingen kann. Da die Boa Harry sogar auf das Schild hinweist, auf dem erwähnt wird, dass die Schlange im Zoo geboren und aufgewachsen ist, kann sie nicht schon Jahre zuvor mit Voldemort in Bulgarien oder sonstwo gewesen sein. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Harry die Boa befreit ist Voldemort schon längst mit Quirrel verbunden. Also nichts mit HALT. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 21:38, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Einen schönen guten Abend erstmal. :Ich muss hier Lino2012 vollkommen zustimmen. J.K Rowling sagte einmal und ich zitire: :"Yes, it's rather funny, really, that next to no-one realised the snake that Harry set free in Philosopher's stone turned out to be Voldemort's final Horcrux, Nagini" :´TheAce3966 (Diskussion) 00:29, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Nö, ich hae das Zitat, dass du erwähnst, über Google oft gefunden. Aber nie mit einer Verknüpfung zu einer Quelle, in der wirklich das Interview steht. Die Beiträge verlinken als Quelle immer nur auf eine, immer wieder andere, Stelle, in der angeblich JKR zitiert wird. Es könnte sich also auch um einen HOAX handeln. Man finde, das Originalinterview als Quelle und ich bin überzeugt, dass Rowling mal wieder alles über den Haufen schmeißt, würde dann aber die Änderung in den Artikel befürworten. Mit Änderugnskritik, da die Schlangen als völlig verschiedene Arten beschrieben werden. --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 08:25, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Größe Mich würde mal interessieren, ob man die verschiedenen Angaben von JKR zu Länge und Breite des Tierchens sinnvoll zusammentragen kann. Ich habe da im wesentlichen Widersprüchliches in Erinnerung, also dass die Länge nicht zur Dicke passt, oder die Dicke nicht zu dem, was sie so essen kann, oder die Länge nicht zu dem Um-die-Schulter-Tragen von You-Know-Who. --Wwwilli1 (Diskussion) 17:29, 17. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :ich kenne nur eine Längenangabe "gigantische, gut vier Meter lange Schlange" aus HP IV/1. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Nagini die Schlange eines Zauberers ist, denke ich mal das Voldemort sie so verzaubern kann das er sie sich um die Schultern legen kann, oder in einem magischen Käfig durch die Gegend schleppt. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:09, 17. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Nagini als Maledictus Es gibt eine Fan-Theorie, nach der Nagini ein Maledictus -ein Mensch, der durch einen Fluch schrittweise zum Tier wurde- sei. Untermauert wird diese Theorie durch Verweise auf Teaser zu Phantastische Tierwesen: Grindelwalds Verbrechen. https://www.ranker.com/list/fantastic-beasts-crimes-of-grindelwald-fan-theories/zack-howe Zwar handelt es sich hierbei um eine bloße Fan-Theorie. Allerdings betrifft sie einen Charakter mit erhöhter Relevanz für die Magische Welt von J. K. Rowling. Zudem eröffnet sie einen anderen Zugang zu diesem Charakter. Ich bitte daher, diese Information zumindest unter dem Punkt ,,Anermkungen" zu ergänzen. Hallo Erbe Slytherins, erstmal danke, das du deinen Vorschlag hier auf der Diskusseite plaziert hast und nicht gleich den Artikel verändert hast. Im HP Wiki haben Theorien, Spekulationen (kaum) keinen Platz. In den Büchern wird nie erwähnt, das Nagini etwas anderes ist als eine Schlange, sonst würde es hier stehen. Darum kommt die Theorie nicht in den Artikel. zum Zweiten bitte unterschreibe mit ~~~~ deine Disku Beiträge, damit wir sie zuordnen können. Danke. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 05:26, 29. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Hexe? Nagini scheint keine Hexe zu sein. Skender bezeichnet sie bei seiner Moderation ja als Unterwesen, was laut Drehbuch die Bezeichnung für Menschen und Halbmenschen mit magischen Vorfahren, aber ohne eigene Zauberkräfte ist. Was auch immer dann der Unterschied zu Squibs sein soll. Vllt. ist es auch nur ein Alternativbegriff. Drehbuch, Szenen 41 und 43, --Rodolphus (Diskussion) 19:45, 5. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Naja, Skender betitelt alle seine Wesen als Unterwesen, aber aus meiner Sicht auch nur, weil sie von der Gesellschaft weniger beachtet werden und nicht als "vollwertig" betrachtet werden. Letztendlich ist ein Maledictus mit einem Fluch vergleichabr, der auf einer Person liegt. Dieser Blutfluch wird ja letztendlich einfach von Mutter zu Tochter weitergegeben. Deswegen bleibt sie aus meiner Sicht schon noch eine Hexe/Mensch. Erst wenn sie das "Endstadium" erreicht, sich also nicht mehr zurückverwandeln kann, würde ich die Bezeichnung Mensch fragwürdig finden. MisterXB (Diskussion) 19:59, 5. Feb. 2019 (UTC)MisterXB Gehe auch davon aus, dass sie ein Mensch ist. Aber eben ohne eigene Zauberkräfte, vom Fluch abgesehen.--Rodolphus (Diskussion) 20:07, 5. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Das würde ich so nicht sagen. Ich denke es ist eher so wie bei Credence. Kein Zauberstab, Keine Magische Ausbildung. Nur gelegentliche Ausbrüche seiner alternativen schwarzmagischen Lebensform (Parasit). Desweiteren ist zu erwähnen, das sie die Leiche von Bathilda Bagshot besetzen konnte, was vermutlich nicht zu den typischen Fähigkeiten eines Maledictus gehört. Wobei hier auch die Möglichkeit besteht, das Voldemort selbst nachgeholfen hat. Bleibt also wohl erstmal ein Rätsel. Hoffentlich erfahren wir in Zukunft mehr. MisterXB (Diskussion) 21:04, 5. Feb. 2019 (UTC)MisterXB Na ja, ich denke sie ist eine Hexe, ähnlich wie nur ein Zauberer/Hexe zu einem Werwolf oder ein Geist/Gespenst werden kann. Bis wir das Gegenteil lesen bleibt sie mal als Hexe stehen. ♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 21:31, 5. Feb. 2019 (UTC). :Das mit den Geistern stimmt wohl, aber wird irgendwo gesagt, dass nur Zauberer Werwölfe werden können? Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 20:11, 8. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Im Gegenteil. Im Tierwesenbuch und auf Pottermore wird explizit gesagt, dass Muggel Werwölfe werden können.--Rodolphus (Diskussion) 20:58, 8. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Im Tierwesenbuch und auch bei Pottermore habe ich nichts gefunden, dass explizit Muggel Werwölfe werden können. Da ich nur magische Menschen kenne die Werwölfe sind, Lupin, Greyback, der ja auch im Zaubereiministerium ein und ausgeht, bin ich immer davon ausgegangen, dass man nur Werwolf wird, wenn man magisch ist und natürlich gebissen wird und der Muggel an dem Biss stirbt. Die Werwölfe können sich ungehindert "fortpflanzen", wenn jeder Muggel Werwolf wird, bis der (Muggel) schnallt was los ist, ist er ein Werwolf. *grins* LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 21:20, 8. Feb. 2019 (UTC) @Rodolphus im Buch steht "der gesunde und normale Zauberer und Muggel"....ich geb mich geschlagen *lach* ♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 22:11, 8. Feb. 2019 (UTC) :Das alle bekannten Werwölfe Zauberer sind, kann man auch nicht als Beweis ran ziehen, 95% aller Personen in den Büchern sind keine Muggel, da die Bücher zum größten Teil in dieser Welt spielen. Da müsste man schon zu großen Konstrukten greifen, um nicht magische Werwölfe einzubinden, obwohl, ist irgendwo erwähnt, dass Greyback ein Zauberer war? Sieht man ihn irgendwo Zaubern oder einen Stab besitzen? Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 13:28, 9. Feb. 2019 (UTC) in Pottermore wird "nur" geschrieben, dass er sich als er im Ministerium als Muggel-Tramp ausgibt, woraufhin die Beamten ihn als harmlos einstufen, außer Lyall Lupin und das war das Unglück für Remus. Bei uns ist er als Zauberer einsortiert worden, von Anfang an. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ein Muggel-Werwolf der sogar Todesser so viel in der Zaubererwelt mitmischen kann. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 14:27, 9. Feb. 2019 (UTC) :Man hat sich halt keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber die Engländer führen ihn als Zauberer. "Duelling: Greyback was skilled in Disarming and at blocking attacks. Harry Potter was unable to defeat him in 1996 and it took the combined efforts of Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom to defeat him during the Battle of Hogwarts. Nonverbal magic: Greyback was able to cast spells non-verbally." Als Quelle nennen sie die Filme, obwohl ich mich nicht erinnere, dass er da wirklich gezaubert hat, aber ich hab die Filme auch nur einmal gesehen. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 15:19, 9. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Im Buch heißt es "..das Ron und Neville Greyback zu Fall bringen.." Schlacht von Hogwarts im Kap HP VII/36 S. 743 wobei wieder nicht explizit gesagt wird, ob Greyback magisch ist. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:59, 9. Feb. 2019 (UTC)